Our Adventures at Hogwarts
by meowmix0828
Summary: When two friends are sucked into the Harry Potter world, what will happen next? Drama, romance, and Lawn Gnomes abound! WIP


**AN- ****This began as a roleplay with a frien, Chione6891, over the internet. Please be patient with updates, as we are currently working on it! .  
The parts written in bold is written by me and the parts in regular text is written by Chione6891.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The two girls were instant messaging over the Internet. One, a curly haired brunette with brown eyes, was going on at how Snape was not evil. The other, a light brown haired, blue-eyed girl, was giving evidence on how Snape was evil. This conflict between the two girls was infinite. Kristina, the brown-eyed one, could go on for hours on Snape's innocence. The other, Nichelle or Nikki, could go on and on about how he was totally evil.

Kristina and Nichelle at the exact same time typed, "He's INNOCENT" /"HE'S EVIL." They pressed enter at the exact same time. Their screens instantly glowed with a bright white light. Suddenly both girls were sucked through the glass on the screens. They were falling through space for god knows how long. Finally they land hard on a stone floor, knocking the breath out of the two of them.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Kristina. Not the least bit surprised Nikki was next to her.

"Where the hell are we is more like the question to ask," said Nikki. Kristina looked around this place looked strangely familiar, even though she knew she had never been here before.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE?" yelled an angry, yet all too familiar voice (to Kristina) behind her. Turning slowly around, Kristina and Nikki watched as the angry figure of Severus Snape walked towards them.

**Nikki whirled around and said, "_Damnit_. I think I know where we are, Tina. And I recognize that dude with the long, pointy lawn gnome nose."**

"I heard that," he hissed. "What are you doing down here for the last time?"

"I'm not sure how we got here to begin with, sir," said Kristina, shrugging her shoulders.

"Then how did you get down here, since you don't seem to go to this school?"

**"Well, you see, lawn gno-I mean Professor Snape, we were just looking for Dumbledore's office. We must have taken a wrong turn somewhere." Nikki recalled the Harry Potter books she'd read, and probably knew she'd be yelled at, so she braced herself.**

"I meant, how did you get here, in this school? You aren't students, so you got here somehow."

"Well," Kristina began, "We were chatting over the computer, when the screens glowed bright and we were pulled through the glass. The next thing we knew we landed here. Could we see Professor Dumbledore?"

"I suppose. Follow me," he said walking away. The two girls followed.

**Nikki followed Kristina and Lawn Gnome, and they were soon right in front of Dumbledore's office.**

"Lemon Drops," Snape said, the stone gargoyle jumped away letting the girls follow Snape up into the office. He knocked and walked in. Kristina and Nikki looked at each other and followed him in.

**Dumbledore sat at his desk, half-moon spectacles gleaming as he looked at a piece of parchment paper he was reading. Upon hearing the door open, he put the parchment down, and looked at the party before him, and gave a merry smile. "Well, hello there. We've been expecting you."**

"What do you mean, sir," asked Kristina curiously.

"**Simply that we were awaiting your arrival. I expect you to have found your 'owls'?" Nikki suddenly remembered a strange thing that happened a few days ago while she was surfing the 'net. A small owl icon appeared in the middle of her screen and gave a small 'hoot' when she clicked on it. It opened up, and inside was a letter inviting her to Hogwarts. She clicked yes, thinking it was only a joke, but now she wasn't so sure...**

Kristina remembered the same thing. "I don't understand, sir. How are we able to do magic if we're from another world?"

**"It's quite simple, really. You were you in that realm, and you are a new you, in a manner of speaking. You can use magic here, but you will have to be sorted, and you may need to go to Diagon Alley for your supplies," here, he handed the girls a rather heavy envelope and a rolled up piece of parchment, "This is a list of the things you will need. The envelopes, you are to open later, but for now, you will need to be Sorted. Serverus, Minerva will be coming up to take them to be Sorted. You may go now."**

Snape walked out. Dumbledore walked over to a shelf and pulled down the Sorting Hat. Placing it on Nikki's head, it shouted, after a moment or two, "Hufflepuff!" Dumbledore smiled, removed it from Nikki's head, and placed it on Kristina's head. It seemed to deliberate for a while and then shouted, "Slytherin and Gryffindor!" Dumbledore looked surprised for a moment then smiled.

**Dumbledore pondered this for a moment, and then recalled the incident a few years ago. "Well, I suppose you have a choice, m'dear. Which will it be? Slytherin, or Griffindor?" **

"Gryffindor!" she said relieved. She liked Slytherin and all but she wasn't sure she wanted to be in that house. "Definitely Gryffindor"

**"Alright then, my dears. Your houses are Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Minerva will take you girls to your dormitories, and then Hagrid will take them to Diagon Alley, and work from there. You are dismissed." Nikki looked at Kristina. "_I'm scared_," she whispered.**

"Me too." Kristina whispered back. Minerva walked over to them. "Come on," said McGonagall to Kristina, "Let's get you to the dorms."

**Nikki looked at Dumbledore, then McGonagall, then to Kristina. "_See you," _she whispered to her.**

"Bye," she said quietly and followed McGonagall out and to the Fat Lady's portrait. "Patronus," said McGonagall, the portrait swung forward letting them into the common room. Two people were sitting in chairs next to the fire and another was laying on the floor writing on a piece of parchment. They all looked around when they heard McGonagall and Kristina walk in. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, this is Kristina Myers and she will be joining Hogwarts. She has a bed in the 4th year dorm. Miss Granger, will you please show her around?" Hermione nodded, "Thank you. Good night to all of you," and she walked out. Tina stared in shock at the "Golden Trio" sitting in front of her.

**Soon after they left, Professor McGonagall came back, and walked Nikki to her dormitory, then to the Common room, and left. She wondered aloud why she was here, and was she even going to see Kristina. Nikki sighed, fighting back tears. 'I _hate_ it here,' she thought, 'I could be at home right now...with my family...mum...and Mark...and even Cheyenne...' With that, her vision clouded, and she burst into tears and buried her face in her pillow. Nikki heard footsteps walking near the dorm. She quieted herself, and pulled the tearstained pillow away from her face, and looking right into a pair of deep purple eyes. She cried out, and fell backwards onto her bed. The group of girls backed off, and continued their business, unpacking, writing letters, talking about boys, and reminiscing about years past. The purple-eyed girl stayed, though, and offered her a hand. Nikki took it, and stood up. The girl had unnaturally silver hair, pulled into a low ponytail, and wore the Hogwarts uniform for the girls in Hufflepuff. She smiled and said, "Hi, there! My name's Harutsa, but everyone just calls me Haru." **

**Nikki was quiet for a while, then shook Haru's hand. "Nice to meet you...Haru."**

**

* * *

**

"Um... hi," Kristina said nervously. She had always dreamed of meeting these people but never thought that it would be this nerve-racking.  
"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," said the curly haired brown-haired person. Kristina smiled at her, knowing plenty well who she and the other two were.  
"I'm Harry Potter," said the black haired bespectacled boy.  
"And I'm Ron Weasley," said the tall redhead. Tina waved at all of them.  
"So..." she said nervously.  
" I suppose you want to go up to the dorm and get some rest?' asked Hermione.  
"Oh, it doesn't matter. If you could point the way, I could go up. You look like the three of you were busy. Sorry for interrupting."  
"Don't worry, you weren't," said Harry, looking down at the roll of parchment lying on the table. Remembering the series, she remembered they were sitting together working on homework. Harry was working on Potions.  
"If you want to go up and relax, I'll take you up," said Hermione standing up.  
"Yeah, that would be great," Tina said. Hermione led her up to the dorm and showed her where she would be sleeping. "Um... I know this is kinda rude but I don't have any extra clothes for tomorrow and I was wondering..." Kristina faded off not looking at Hermione.  
"If you could borrow some clothes?" Hermione finished her sentence for her. Tina looked up, " Yeah, no problem. She walked over to her trunk and said, " You're welcome to whatever you want from in here." She walked over to the door, "And welcome to Hogwarts," she said comfortingly. Kristina smiled and walked over to her bed and sat down. So many things were swimming around in her head. Lying down, she closed her eyes, hoping she would fall asleep easily but it didn't happen. She lay there for a while before she heard Hermione come in, change, and lay down. Waiting for the sound of her deep even breathing, Kristina got up, and walked out of the dorm. She walked out of the common room and through the castle. All she wanted to do was explore. Her dreams seemed to have come true. She had always been obsessed with the books and had always wished for them to be real, but she never expected it to come true. Tina didn't even realize where she was going until she saw she was in the dungeons, the corridor where Snape's classroom, rooms, and office were, actually. A sudden wave of exhaustion swept over her. Walking over to the wall she leaned against it. Sliding down it she was asleep before she hit the floor, not realizing there was a door next to her.

* * *

**Nikki heard a loud scream pierce the room, a shrill, pitiful scream resembling that of a wolf howling at the moon. She looked around her. No one paused to listen; they were continuing their activities as if nothing happened. She turned to Kia and Haru. "Did you hear that?" Haru looked confused, and Kia had a look of fury on her face for a moment, then she said quietly, "I'll be right back, don't follow me." She ran out the door, and withdrew her wand. She turned left, and sprinted out of sight. Nikki turned to Haru. "Well, lets go now, before we lose her!" "What are you, insane? She told us not to follow her!" "That just means she' hiding something! Are you sure you didn't hear that scream?" "No, I-" Nikki grabbed her hand, and ran. "Never mind, we gotta _go_!"

* * *

**


End file.
